With the continuous development and popularity of Internet technologies, users have increasingly high requirements on network entertainment.
Using a browser game as an example, the browser game refers to a game run in a browser, and different from ordinary client games, it does not require special downloading and installation and can be directly opened and run in the browser. At present, for most browser games, a rich client based on rich internet applications (RIA) is embedded in a webpage, and when a user opens the webpage, a browser downloads a related RIA program file locally, and starts to run the file in the browser. That is, in a common scenario, a browser game is downloaded only when a user enters the browser game, which leads to a latency when the browser game is run in a browser, thereby affecting user experience and reducing resource utilization of a browser game server.
Therefore, the present disclosure provides a client based method of preloading a browser game, in which a browser game is preloaded, so that a user quickly enters the browser game, thereby improving resource utilization of a browser game server.